Entre lágrimas de um desejo
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: Vinte anos se passaram depois do fim da série de TV. Agora a missão de acabar com a maldição da família Souma ficou a cargo da filha de Tohru e Kyou. -Fic abandonada-


Novamente eu acabei matando alguns personagens, fiz uns casais estranhos e a história se passa no futuro...  
  
Disclaimer: Exceto pelos personagens Harumi, Ken e Yukino, nada aqui me pertence.  
  
Capítulo 1: Harumi, igual à mãe...  
  
Começou a nevar. Harumi correu para ver a neve caindo. Ela adorava o inverno, mas gostava mais ainda da primavera. Kyou estava preparando o café da manhã. Harumi se virou para ele.  
  
"Papai, olha só! Começou a nevar!", ela anunciou.  
  
"É, eu já vi.", foi o que Kyou respondeu. Ele não estava no melhor dos humores hoje.  
  
"A gente podia ir a algum lugar dessa vez.", Harumi propôs. Kyou parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou espantado.  
  
"Ir a algum lugar? E pra onde?", ele perguntou.  
  
"Em vez de ficarmos aqui em casa, vamos visitar alguém da família. Eu tenho certeza de que a mamãe ia querer isso.", ela respondeu. Kyou bufou.  
  
"É claro, nós vamos para a casa principal fazer os preparativos do Natal e depois do Ano Novo.", Kyou disse. Harumi fez uma cara triste.  
  
"Mas eu não quero ir pra casa principal."  
  
"E por que não?"  
  
"Acho que a Yukino-san não gosta muito de mim."  
  
"E o que faz você pensar isso?"  
  
"Ela vive me insultando, e às vezes me bate."  
  
"Ela bate em você?", Kyou perguntou chocado.  
  
"Bom, na verdade, foi só uma vez. E eu nem sei por quê..."  
  
"Dá pra ver que ela é bem parecida com o Akito. Deve ser uma característica própria dos 'deuses' do Juunishi.", Kyou disse servindo o café da manhã.  
  
"Mas a minha mãe disse que o Akito-san não era mau." Kyou não respondeu.  
  
"O que você acha, papai?", Harumi tentou de novo. Ficou quieto por alguns minutos. Quando Kyou estava prestes a responder, Ken desce as escadas gritando.  
  
"Sua idiota! Eu já disse que não quero que você entre no meu quarto!"  
  
"Ah, me desculpe. Eu só queria limpar um pouco, ele estava tão desarrumado.", Harumi falou um pouco embaraçada. Kyou franziu as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Ken, isso é jeito de falar com a sua irmã?"  
  
"Ah, é. Eu esqueci que tenho que respeitar a princesinha.", Ken disse sarcasticamente. Kyou abriu a boca para defender a filha, mas Harumi falou antes dele.  
  
"Ah, Ken-kun. Não vai tomar o seu café da manhã?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Não, eu já disse que hoje eu tenho treino. Eu já vou, e não me esperem para o jantar.", Ken disse.  
  
"Então tudo bem. Boa sorte.", Harumi disse com um sorriso suave. Kyou a observou. Era incrível como ela se parecia com a mãe. O mesmo rosto, cabelo, cor dos olhos, a gentileza. Ela também tinha herdado o jeito de falar da mãe. Kyou nunca conseguiu se irritar com ela. Ao contrário de Ken, que era dois anos mais novo do que Harumi, mas tinha o péssimo hábito de tratá-la como uma empregada. Ele se parecia com Kyou, mas a cor do cabelo e a dos olhos também tinham sido herdadas da mãe.  
  
"Harumi..."  
  
"Sim?", ela disse ainda sorridente.  
  
"Você sabe que eu não vou viver pra sempre. Tem que aprender a se defender do seu irmão e da Yukino. Eles abusam de você sempre que têm a chance e você poderia muito bem fazê-los parar com isso."  
  
"Você quer que eu lute contra eles, como você sempre faz com o Yuki-san e o Hatsuharu-san?"  
  
"Harumi, tente entender. As artes marciais não foram feitas para se bater nas pessoas, e sim para a auto-defesa."  
  
"Ainda não gosto muito da idéia... Além disso, eu não sou muito boa em atividades físicas."  
  
Kyou suspirou. Não adiantava, ele nunca conseguiria torná-la uma artista marcial.  
  
"Não se preocupe, pai. Eu vou sempre estar bem, não importa o que aconteça."  
  
Kyou continuou a observá-la. Ele acreditava nela, as palavras dela sempre lhe pareciam a mais pura verdade. Era como se ela pudesse mudar o futuro. Ela se sentou à mesa.  
  
"Itadakimasu." Ela passou o tempo todo sorrindo e elogiando o café da manhã, enquanto Kyou apenas a observava. Ela acabou, agradeceu e se levantou.  
  
"Eu tenho que ir agora. Hoje vai ter uma excursão e eu não quero perder."  
  
"É, eu sei. Você está falando dessa excursão há semanas."  
  
Ela se despediu do pai e saiu andando alegremente. Ela ia passar três dias fora, e ele ia sentir muita falta dela, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele agora precisava resolver alguns assuntos, e seria bom que ela não estivesse por perto.  
  
Kyou lavou a louça reclamando sozinho que deveria contratar uma empregada, ou casar de novo, ou qualquer coisa que lhe tirasse a responsabilidade de cuidar da casa. Isso não era trabalho para ele.  
  
Ele ouviu alguém no portão da frente. Era o carteiro, ele tinha uma carta para Kyou. Kyou a abriu e leu, era de seu primo Yuki, dizendo que em breve voltaria para o Japão, mas antes dele, chegaria alguém de Hong Kong. E talvez ele estivesse acompanhado. Kyou pensou que deveria ser alguma coisa realmente importante. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele e Yuki ainda não se davam bem, principalmente depois que ele se casou. Se Yuki tinha se dado ao trabalho de lhe mandar uma carta, devia ser algo sério.  
  
"Kuso Nezumi! Poderia pelo menos ter dito quem vai chegar! Eu não faço nem idéia de quem poderia ser.", Kyou murmurou para si mesmo. Ele olhou para uma foto de Harumi. Ele sorriu, pois se lembrou de como Harumi ficaria feliz em conversar com um estrangeiro. Ela gostava dessas coisas. E também gostava de qualquer coisa relacionada a Yuki, assim como a mãe. A expressão de Kyou suavizou um pouco, e ele fechou os olhos.  
  
"Ah, se ela estivesse aqui....", ele pensou.  
  
Continua....  
  
N.A.: Não esqueça de revisar! Essa é a minha primeira fic de Fruits Basket, e escrever sobre essa série é mais difícil do que eu pensei... Então por favor, tenha paciência comigo. ^^ 


End file.
